Adalric Cessius Brandl
}} Adalric Cessius Brandl fue un humano sensible a la Fuerza de Trulalis y padre de Jaalib Brandl. Durante el alzamiento del Imperio, Adalric se convirtió en uno de los más notorios Inquisidores Imperiales. Sirvió al Emperador durante casi diez años, trabajando con otros servidores de Palpatine tales como el Inquisidor Tremayne. Alrededor del año 5 DBY, Adalric se convirtió en el único inquisidor conocido que desertó. Viajando con algunos como Thaddeus Ross, evadió su captura hasta que se vio obligado a aparentar su propia muerte para zafarse de la persecución. Adalric era un diestro en el combate de sable de luz y enseñó al Jedi Fable Astin como blandirko. Inteligencia sugirió que tras la muerte del Emperador, Adalric creó su propio pequeño Imperio llamado el Protectorado que reclutaba a imperiales expertos para luchar tanto contra la Nueva República y el Remanente Imperial. Biografía Vida temprana Brandl nació en el ocaso de la Antigua República en el planeta Trulalis. Vivió en el pequeño asentamiento de Kovit, famoso por su gran anfiteatro situado en medio del pueblo. De joven, fue aprendiz para ayudar al director del teatro, el Maestro Otias Atori.The Final Exit Bajo la guía de Otias, Brandl estudió para ser actor. Pasó muchos años preparándose y desarrollando sus habilidades para esta profesión. Además de lecciones de oratoria y lenguaje, se instruyó en el arte de la esgrima, ya que era la principal acción en muchas representaciones.Uhl Eharl Khoehng Otias fue un maestro muy estricto que buscaba la perfección, y prohibió a Brandl tomar parte en obras famosamente conocidas hasta que su talento estuviese desarrollado a un nivel aceptable para él. Una de estas obras era la famosa Uhl Eharl Khoehng, adaptada de Antiguo Corelliano, a la que Otias no dejó a ni siquiera a Brandl que lo leyese hasta que su talento en la interpretación alcanzase su máximo nivel. Durante sus estudios bajo la tutela de Otias, Brandl conoció a una bella mujer de cabello castaño rojizo. Se conoce muy poco acerca de ella, salvo que Brandl se casó con ella y accedió a salir del planeta con él, en el momento adecuado, para actuar por toda la Galaxia. Cuando Brandl tenía casi treinta años, se le permitió entrar en el reparto de Uhl Eharl Khoehng. Tras un largo periodo estudiando su papel, Brandl lo interpretó con maestría y decidió emigrar y hacerse famoso como actor. Por aquel entonces, su mujer estaba embarazada, y su decisión pudo haber estado motivada por proporcionar a su familia un nivel de vida más confortable. Entreteniendo al Emperador Finalmente fuera de Trulalis, Brandl tuvo un éxito inmediato como actor y se hizo muy popular ante el público. Interpretó el papel principal de Uhl Eharl Khoehng, y su impecable actuación fue acreditada por varias holos que se hicieron eco de esta y de otras de sus actuaciones. Finalmente, la carrera de Brandl alcanzó el cénit de su popularidad y se programó una actuación para el Emperador Palpatine. thumb|left|250px|Brandl en su época como actor en escenarios. El Emperador se entretuvo como la actuación de Brandl, pero no por las mismas razones por las que disfrutaron otros de menor agudeza visual. El Emperador reconoció la maestría de Brandl en la Fuerza, la sutil manera en como influenció en las emociones de la audiencia mientras urdía una historia cautivadora. El Emperador llegó hasta el interior de Brandl y determinó sus miedos y deseos. Tras años estudiando y representando figuras trágicas, Brandl llegó casi a obsesionarse con convertirse el mismo en un héroe trágico. El Emperador le ofreció una oportunidad para dejar el mundo de la ficción en el que vivía y entregarse a la realidad. En vez de manipular a las audiencias podría manipular mundos enteros y en vez de moralidad o fantasías, un nuevo mensaje se revelaría, aquel que promocionaría la Nueva Orden de Palpatine. Inquisidor Al igual que años antes sedujera a Anakin Skywalker, al Emperador le resultó muy fácil convencer a Brandl de que sus ideas y métodos eran nobles, y que aquellos que no le entendían era simplemente porque no tenían la capacidad de verlo. En seguida, Brandl se convirtió en un Inquisidor Imperial y ascendió rápidamente a través de los rangos hasta ser uno de los favoritos del Emperador. Sin embargo, aunque Brandl estaba dominado, su joven esposa se sintió tremendamente inquieta sobre el nuevo trabajo de Brandl. Durante la búsqueda de su porvenir, había dado a luz a un niño, Jaalib y estaba preocupada por su futuro ahora que su padre se había vuelto excesivamente oscuro en su conducta. Mientras tanto, el poder y prestigio de Brandl siguieron aumentando con los servicios que realizó para el Emperador. Los crímenes de Brandl se hicieron legendarios y el asesinato se convirtió en su segunda naturaleza. Se desconoce el número de vidas que tenía en su consciencia e incluso perdió la cuenta del número de vidas que quitó. Tras ocho años sirviendo al Emperador, tomó parte en la armada imperial que se envió para destruir una aldea en Janara III de la cual se averiguó que era un hervidero de actividad Rebelde que daba refugio a Jedi exiliados. Bajo el mando de Brandl, la aldea fue totalmente destruida y fueron masacrados miles de inocentes.Betrayal by Knight Brandl no se percató de que un joven sensible a la Fuerza había sobrevivido. Buscando entre los escombros de una hacienda, el joven teniente Chanceller, rescató a una niña inconsciente de seis años de entre las ruinas; Alex Winger. Su superior, el teniente señor Brandei, que no sabía las verdaderas órdenes de Brandl, decidió dar a la niña en adopción al Gobernador Imperial Tork Winger de Garos IV. Tras un asalto en Janara III, Brandl comenzó a dudar de su servicio al Emperador. Su misión le hizo pensar en su propio hijo y en que sus acciones le habían convertido en una posible amenaza mortal para el futuro de su familia. Deserción Sin aviso previo, Brandl dejó el servicio Imperial. Comenzó a viajar mientras esperaba de planeta en planeta hasta llegar a Trulalis antes de que otros inquisidores pudieran alcanzarle. En su viaje, Tremayne le encontró y tuvieron una breve confrontación y el sable de luz de Tremayne le cortó su mano derecha. De alguna manera, Brandl consiguió escapar y huyó al planeta Najiba. Irrumpió en un tapcafé y solicitó un piloto que pudiese disparar así como pilotar. Uno de los asiduos del bar, un hombre oriundo llamado Lathaam se aproximó a él y le dijo que a nadie se le permitía salir del planeta debido a que los Niños de Najiba, un cinturón de asteroides del sistema que durante ciertas épocas dificultaba la navegación. En respuesta, Brandl estranguló a la amante de Lathaam Arruna, hasta la muerte. thumb|250px|[[Thaddeus Ross probando la habilidad de Brandl.]] El propietario del bar, Reuther le prometió que encontraría a un piloto si Brandl dejaba al resto de la población en paz. Bradl accedió y Reuther le encontró su piloto. Thaddeus Ross, un ex cazarrecompensas que se había vuelto contrabandista conocido por su arrojo. Brandl le encontró adecuado y accedió a pagarle 6.000 créditos junto con otros 1.500 adicionales por acompañarle hasta Trulalis. Los dos partieron de Najiba en la nave de Ross, Kierra, rumbo a Trulalis. Regreso a casa Aterrizando en los alrededores del asentamiento Kovit, Brandl y Thaddeus se adentraron poco a poco en el poblado. Durante su breve viaje, Thaddeus reprendió constantemente a Brandl acusándole de ser un inconsciente y burlándose de su antigua lealtad al Emperador. Incluso llegó tan lejos como para disparle, probando así su habilidad con el sable láser. Brandl permaneció inmutable por los ataques físicos y verbales de Ross, desviando los disparos láser al suelo de manera indiferente. Mientras el dúo se adentraba en el asentamiento Kovit, Brandl se dio cuenta de que en efecto la gente se había enterado de sus hazañas, ya que todos se retiraron a sus casas para observar pasar a la oscura figura. Conforme Brandl se dirigía al anfiteatro en el centro de la aldea, volvió a ver de nuevo a su bienamada esposa e hijo. Sin embargo, su mujer le tapó la vista a su hijo de doce años y lo retiró de la calle. Frustrado consigo mismo, Brandl entró en el teatro y buscó a su antiguo director. Otias era ahora viejo y débil, pero todavía recordaba a su gran estudiante. Brandl no sabía que decir. Finalmente pronunció las palabras, “¿Qué me ha pasado?” Otias pudo mostrarle como había caido, pero no pudo mostrarle la manera de volver. thumb|left|250px|Brandl buscando a su familia por primera vez desde ocho años. Brandl dejó el encuentro sintiendo frío, y decidió regresar con el Emperador. Activó un transpondedor de entre su capa y regresó con Ross de vuelta a su nave. Esperando en la nave estaba un joven de pelo castaño, Jaalib, el hijo de Brandl. El niño supo, por la reacción de su madre, quien era Brandl. Brandl le habló amorosamente al niño y supo que su mujer no le había contado nada de las terribles hazañas para el Emperador. Antes de marcharse, Jaalib le dijo a su padre que Menges, un hombre del lugar, planeaba usar su Cazador de Cabezas Z-95 para matarle por todas las maldades que había cometido. En ese momento, un misil de impacto golpeó la nave y los lanzó al suelo. Brandl y Thaddeus subieron a la nave e intentaron perder al caza entre las nubes. La persecución prosiguió hasta que un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]], respondió la señal del transpondedor y capturó a Kierra con su rayo tractor. Captura y desaparición Llevado en seguida a bordo del Destructor Estelar, Brandl fue interrogado inmediatamente por el Capitán Grendahl quien le informó de que su nave se encontraría con el Interrogador y que el inquisidor Tremayne intervendría personalmente con él. Brandl pudo salir de esta mediante un truco de mente sobre el comandante de la nave, el Almirante Etnam. Entonces robó un detonador termal del almacén de armas confiscadas y liberó a Ross. Después lo llevó de vuelta a su nave y Thaddeus consiguió escapar del Destructor Estelar. Mientras tanto, Brandl regresó al muelle de carga y activo el detonador termal. La explosión dio la impresión de que Brandl se había suicidado para proteger a su familia. El estallido alcanzó la cara de Brandl, arrancándole su lado derecho y dejando su ojo con la órbita descubierta, pero con la ayuda de la Fuerza sobrevivió. Brandl regresó a Trulalis, pero quedó atónito al encontrase con que el asentamiento de Kovit había sido arrasado por el ataque imperial. Todos los del pueblo habían muerto, incluyendo a su mujer. No se libraron ni los banthas. Sin embargo, Brandl encontró a una persona viva, su hijo Jaalib. Su madre murió protegiéndole de los soldados de asalto. Tragándose su dolor, Brandl comenzó a educar al niño como actor en un esfuerzo de liberarle del terrible camino que había tomado. Brandl enterró a todos los ciudadanos en un terreno cercano al anfiteatro conocido como la Carretilla. Para ocultar su presencia, utilizó el nombre de Otias como alias para tratar públicamente. Un nuevo precio Cinco años más tarde, Jaalib ya era un joven que actuaba en representaciones en el vecino mundo Iscera. La actuación de Jaalib en Para el deseo de un Imperio motivó lo suficiente a una joven rebelde llamada Fable Astin como para que empezase a ahondar en su pasado, encontrando finalmente el nombre de su padre, a quien se le dio por muerto cinco años antes. Fable también era una joven Jedi y estaba atormentada por los sueños de otro inquisidor, Vialco, con quien tuvo un breve pero terrorífico encuentro. Para acallar sus temores y mejorar sus inexpertas habilidades, siguió a Jaalib hasta Trulalis. Espiando a Jaalib y a Brandl ensayando para una próxima actuación, se dejó ver y le pidió al inquisidor que la entrenase. Brandl accedió. thumb|250px|Brandl entrena a [[Fable Astin en Trulalis.]] Brandl comenzó a entrenar a Fable en el arte del sable láser. El entrenamiento consistía en un acompasamiento en el que cada uno utilizaba su sable láser para desintegrar bolas en las puntas de altos candeleros. Fable penosa en el ejercicio y comenzó a incurrir en la ira de de Brandl. Afortunadamente para la joven Jedi, Jaalib sintió lástima de la chica y la defendió de su padre y comenzó a enseñarle como hacer bien el ejercicio. Brandl se alegró cuando sus pupilos empezaron a mostrar valía, pero se enfureció al enterarse de que Jaalib y Fable se habían enamorado. previendo que la amistad de Fable con Jaalib podría provocar su propia caída al lado oscuro, hizo todo lo posible para romper la relación. Envió a Jaalib fuera del mundo y contactó con el Emperador para decirle el precio que tenían para él. Como prueba final, Vialco llegó a Trulalis para probar el talento de Fable. Utilizando las técnicas que su maestro le enseñó, Fable desarmó a su oponente y le dejó tirado en la hierba. Para completar su caída al lado oscuro. Brandl le ordenó que matase a Vialco, pero Fable vaciló. Para forzarla, Brandl creó la ilusión de que Vialco estaba alcanzando su sable láser. Engañada por la percepción, Fable decapitó a Vialco, solo para darse cuenta del engaño de su maestro. Traición Frustrado porque Fable no había caído completamente, Brandl planeó mandarla a Byss para que fuese convertida por el mismo Emperador. Sin embargo, Brandl no contaba con la osadía de su hijo. Entendiendo lo que su padre pretendía hacer, Jaalib regresó a Trulalis y liberó a Fable. Mientras su padre se dio cuenta del intento, Jaalib dejó a Fable en un crucero rebelde y se encaró con su padre. Fable salió del mundo y nubes de tormenta se empezaron a formar sobre el pueblo. Viendo a su hijo con absoluto desafío en sus palabras, Brandl se llenó de rabia y comenzó a estrangular al joven, pero no pudo matar a su propio hijo. Liberó al niño y se retiró a los oscuros confines del anfiteatro. Regresando con el Emperador Una vez más Brandl volvió al servicio del Emperador, ofreciendo a su hijo en el lugar en donde debería haber estado Fable, en donde fue entrenado por su antiguo rival, Tremayne. Presumiblemente permaneció leal al Imperio durante este período, formando una pequeña flota de naves y un ejército de tropas de élite bajo su mando.Emanations of Darkness'' Seis años más tarde, después de su caída del Imperio, Brandl se hizo señor de la guerra, haciéndose con el control de sus fuerzas, y después de reclutar varios mercenarios formó el Protectorado con su hijo Jaalib, como segundo al mando. Después de tantos años, aún odiaba al Imperio, así que luchó contra el Remanente Imperial, aunque sus fuerzas nunca se unieron con la Nueva República y de hecho lucharon contra ellos en una ocasión. Con estas fuerzas, Brandl buscó la paz en un intento de restaurar su hogar en Trulalis a lo que una vez fue, un centro rebosante de arte en donde los actores podían sentirse libres de representar lo que quisiesen.Emanations of Darkness Sin embargo, durante su intento de eliminar al Moff Darius Onneir su hijo fue capturado por las fuerzas de la República y fue llevado al planeta Solstice V en el sistema Al-ghenis. Cuando Brandl se enteró de esto, inmediatamente tomo su flota y cuatro Destructores Estelares para rescatar a su hijo. Sin embargo, al llegar allí, Jaalib ya estaba implicado en intentar escaparse con su antigua compañera; su amante Fable. Mientras las fuerzas de Brandl avanzaban sobre el planeta, Jaalib acordó un acuerdo con las fuerzas de la República.Emanations of Darkness Personalidad y rasgos Adalric Brandl fue un gran actor que forjó sus habilidades mediante el trabajo duro y determinación. Con su maestro, Otias Atori, Brandl estudió durante más de treinta años para refinar su habilidad entre las que se incluía el arte de la esgrima e inintencionadamente la capacidad para influír en los sentimientos del público durante su actuación. Esta determinación le llevó al final, a una brutalidad implacable bajo el Emperador. Se volvió duro y cruel y mataba sin piedad. También era indiferente ante las amenazas y ataques verbales, Brandl conservaba su comportamiento frío incluso en el fragor de la batalla. A continuación de su periodo con el Imperio, Brandl todavía mantuvo su personalidad indiferente. Después de que los imperiales matasen salvajemente a los habitantes de su pueblo, Brandl se tomó su tiempo para enterrar a toda la población en una extensión de hierba conocida como “Las Carretillas”, pero no mostró ningún remordimiento por su parte al hacer llegar a las tropas del Imperio al indefenso mundo. Con su dimisión del régimen imperial, Brandl perdió uno de sus ojos, quedándose con la órbita al descubierto. Esto solo sirvió para aumentar su aterradora figura, y Brandl no hizo nada para ocultar la cicatriz. Aunque Brandl fue un estudiante brillante, no le sirvió para ser un profesor bondadoso. Fue un mentor muy severo y reprendió sin merecerlo a su estudiante, Fable Astin, al no ser capaz de cumplir con sus demandas. Esta brutalidad también se manifestó al tratar con su hijo y no tuvo piedad ni con su propia sangre. Estando a punto de matar a su hijo. Incluso aunque su verdadera pasión era el arte del teatro, Brandl probó ser un brillante espadero. Era experto en la técnica desarrollada por Vo'ren Faalo, y la ejecutaba de manera impecable. Así como sus talento con el sable láser, Brandl era experto en la Fuerza y podía hacer trucos mentales sobre los hombres más condecorados de la flota imperial. Además tenía mucha capacidad para matar con la Fuerza, lo cual demostró durante su abrupta salida del Imperio Galáctico. Entre bastidores Patricia A. Jackson tenía planes para continuar la historia de Brandl cuando se canceló Star Wars Adventure Journal. Sin embargo, Patricia escribió un capítulo final de la historia de Bradl, titulada Emanations of Darknees la cual finaliza la historia de Jaalib, Adalric y Fable tal y como se menciona arriba. Ya que la historia nunca ha sido publicada, la historia se ha clasificado como contenido eliminado y su canon es muy cuestionable. Brandl aparece en The New Essential Guide to Characters, hacía el final del libro. Esta enlistado en la aparición en Tales From the Empire pero no menciona su aparición en Tales From the New Republic. Apariciones * * * * Apariciones canceladas *''Emanations of Darkness'' Fuentes *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas y referencias Cessius Brandl, Adalric Cessius Brandl, Adalric Cessius Brandl, Adalric